Building the Wall
by Cat 2
Summary: Companion piece to Pieces, but can be read on it's own. The stages that take Frank Bishop from Top Profiler of the Safety Patrol, to his trial.


Author's Note: This is a little bit of a weird piece, that I wrote at the same time as Pieces. It basically catalogues Frank Bishop's fall, looking at the steps that lead there. I hope it works. Reviews welcomed.

Building the wall

It starts simply enough.

Wayne is new to the patrol and asks Frank if he can have a look at a case. He's got four of his and Vallejo's own, but Wayne looks so pathetically nervous, he can't help it. He agrees.

_The First row_

Everyone knows that Clint Calvin graduates 8th grade this year. That means he'll be leaving X and the position of Junior Safety commissioner is up for grabs.

Vallejo's only in 6th grade, but he's got the best solve rate on the force. Part of that's his work with Frank, but a lots him. He just has to prove it.

_The Second Row_

"Come on man, this is the seventh meeting you've missed a row." Bernard Knight leans across the desk, looking at Frank worriedly. "We've cut you some slack, we know things are tough with the patrol at the moment, but it's getting beyond a joke." He straightens up. "If you're not at the meeting at four o'clock tomorrow, then you're out." He paused by the door. "I'm sorry Frank."

Frank burrows his head into the file. Screw the Maritime team. He needs to figure this out.

_The Third Row_

Cat's-eye has terrorised the schools marble ring for the last time.

Franks just got in, as he hears the cheers as Vallejo leads him to the holding room.

It's a great case, a career making one. He should be happy for his partner. Only...

"Hey, Great bust, Horatio." He said, jogging up to his partner's desk. "But why didn't you call me?"  
Vallejo's avoiding his eyes as he replies. "Oh it was a just a last minute tip. Wasn't sure it was going to pan out and no reason for both of us to look stupid, right?"

_The Fourth Row._

"Frank." He ignores the voice. "Frank, go home."

The reason behind the latest home room riot is in here somewhere, he knows it. "Frank." A hand goes across his file. He looks up to see Anza standing there. "Frank you have to stop this. It's killing you."

He'll replay this scene a thousand times later. In his head, he'll agree, put the file down and let Joseph Anza walk him home. Maybe they'll stop for milkshakes and he'll have someone to talk to about how Vallejo's leaving him behind.

In reality,

"Just because you couldn't' cope with the pressure, doesn't mean the rest of us are like you!"

Anza steps back like he's being slapped. He's never deliberately used what he knows against the other man and now to throw it back in his face when he's only trying to help...

It's wrong and the only reason Joseph Anza is the only member of the patrol he doesn't hate.

_Fifth row_

He's running on cocoa and adrenaline, but he doesn't really care. Because it's him and Vallejo busting down crooks like they used.

Stevie Chepsky isn't going to fixing any more bingo games at X.

Except, he bolts, heading for the kitchen. He can feel Vallejo in step beside him, and though his brain is exhausted, his heart is singing, because they're together again, they're partners again; they're going to catch this guy together.

He grabs the barrel, not even bothering to look at the label as he flings it at Chepsky.

_Level the wall._

The hearing called him reckless, with a disregard for safety.

It's a show trial, even he knows that. But he thought that Vallejo might be there.

After all, there were two of them chasing Chepsky though that kitchen and Vallejo read the same file that he did.

But Vallejo isn't there.

None of the safety patrol is, making it unique in X's history. They've always stood together. Now they're letting one of their own fall.

He doesn't understand it. Vallejo owes at least half his solve rate to Frank. Vallejo's good, but not brilliant. He needs Frank and Frank needs him. They're a team. Partners.

But as he walks down the long steps of X, shoving photographers out of his way, he's alone.


End file.
